Solar concentrators operate by focusing light to a spot on a photovoltaic cell. The concentrated spot of light enables a small semiconductor to operate at higher power density levels than in flat panels without concentration. A consequence of the use of concentration is that the photovoltaic cell produces electric power at high current and with a significant heat load.
The solar concentrator package typically includes three main components, namely optical assembly, photovoltaic assembly and cooling assembly. The optical assembly concentrates sunlight and conveys it to the active portion of the photovoltaic assembly (solar cell). The photovoltaic cell converts a portion of the incident light to electricity.
The photovoltaic assembly electrically connects the photovoltaic cell to other circuitry and ultimately to the point of use. The photovoltaic assembly also supports the cell and couples it to the cooling assembly. The cooling assembly conveys heat from the cell to the environment. The solar cell package in general includes the solar cell and solar cell receiver (or package) assembly.
The solar cell may comprise a single junction semiconductor or a multifunction semiconductor.